geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Nerida
Nerida is a character of Lunarosse. Princess of the merpeople nation of Amphitrite. Nerida couldn't care less of her royal status, wanting to see the world the way others do. Unlike the rest of her race, she's more rational when it comes to dealing with humans or other species. She's possibly the only link in the chain of events that could save her race from a dire fate. Physical Appearance Nerida is a slender mermaid with very thin wrists and hourglass figure waist. She has a rainbow (pink in-game) tail with prismatic, translucent fins and wears a brassiere made out of purple sea shells. She has bright green eyes and long, bright green hair with a red star she uses as a hairclip. Her face portrait depicts her with two locks of her hair tied in tails on the sides with red lace. When she obtains a human form, she wears a long white skirt and white slippers. Personality Nerida is a bright, spirited mermaid that thinks and acts for herself and doesn't do what others tell her what to do. She can act rebellious at times and act rashly to get what she wants, which lands her in trouble. She doesn't wait for things to happen to her and is strong-willed and proactive about her future. She has a big sense of adventure, always wanting to find something new even if it is dangerous. She also has feelings of disenchantment and longing when she longs for a new world, be it either the human world above or a new one altogether. She is also protective of her friends and the human race, doing anything for their safety, as seen when she plays her harp to distract the Ponaredek to help Channing and his comrades. Abilities Nerida attacks using her harp, thus has very low attack power, and instead fights using magic. Therefore, her abilities are geared towards increasing her magical abilities, and she has high MP. She is the only party member in the game to use the Jongleur Glyph that invokes her singing capabilities to boost the party's stats or debuff the enemies. Her harp has an ability that can reduce any beast's power, but this might've been only against the Digofaint. Her songs have a healing power and is considered very important to her race. How to Recruit Before the Winter Solstice event, place Ouri in the party and return to Amphitrite via LeBlanc Island. Visit the Pearl Manor and speak to Heiren. He'll tell you Nerida has visited the inn, performing her song for the other merpeople. Head to the inn and speak to her. If Ouri is in the party, a scene will play with her singing. After the song, she'll join. Trivia *Nerida shares many traits with Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid, the only difference is she would rather handle her problems herself rather than have other fight her battles for her. Both are fascinated by the human world and both wish to create a bridge between their races for equality. *Despite being a head strong individual Nerida is by far the weakest party member when it comes to physical attacks. *Her singing vocals are done by Kate Covington, a singer most famous for her video game cover tracks. She has recently released two CDs that are available on iTunes. *Much like Ouri, should she be in the party during underwater sequences she'll be in her mermaid form. She'll revert to a human upon returning to the surface. *Nerida allows the player to listen to the soundtrack of the game should they ask her. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Fanfiction